


so, kiss me.

by neosanctuaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person pov, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Overthinking things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anzu as a character not as reader insert, its just.... So much fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosanctuaire/pseuds/neosanctuaire
Summary: The obvious thing to do would be to ask her to meet him by the cherry blossom tree behind the auditorium. Issue: it’s not in bloom. The second most obvious would be to ask her to meet him on the roof after school. Issue: the roof is locked because they’re doing repairs to the fencing.





	so, kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> adoan first kiss:)

Adonis would be lying if he said he hadn’t put a lot into it. ‘It’— after all this thinking he still finds himself… embarrassed to call it what it is— being his and Anzu’s… first kiss. These things are  _ supposed _ to be awkward, it would be weird if he wasn’t shaken up by the mere thought of it, but he’d been hoping it would lessen the more he planned it. He doesn’t want to come off as awkward and embarrassed, that’s not how it’s supposed to go down— he’s supposed to be suave and charming, and sweep his girlfriend off his feet. 

The obvious thing to do would be to ask her to meet him by the cherry blossom tree behind the auditorium. Issue: it’s not in bloom. The second most obvious would be to ask her to meet him on the roof after school. Issue: the roof is locked because they’re doing repairs to the fencing. 

Thanks to his sisters Adonis has seen his fair share of cheesy shoujo manga, so he hadn’t assumed he would be this short on ideas but… they really all do go for the same two options, at least from what he’s seen. Again, of course, it’s  _ Anzu—  _ maybe the standard romantic cliches aren’t something she’d be terribly enamoured with.

That’s how he justifies it to himself when he drops the note in her cubby (as is apparently customary in this situation), asking her to meet him in the Light Music clubroom after school. Is it perfect? No, it’s really not, but there’s not a lot of places on the campus Adonis has any control over. He’d thought about trying to book a practice room but… well that just seemed like a step too far. 

There’s no practice today, he’d made sure of that in advance— he’d also  begged kindly asked Sakuma-senpai to vacate his hideout until five, giving him plenty of time to spare just in case anything went wrong. What exactly could go ‘wrong’ in a situation like this he’s not certain, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. 

Still, standing in the Light Music clubroom, he has second thoughts about not booking a practice room. He would never say anything bad about Sakuma-senpai’s home but… well, it is terribly dark. And also, it has that weird, foreboding atmosphere than Sakuma-senpai works so hard to cultivated— he’d sort of been hoping he wouldn’t notice it if Sakuma-senpai was gone, but… 

It’s fine. 

There isn’t really a way around it; he’s already given Anzu the note asking her to meet him here so he can’t exactly change locations last minute. It’s not  _ bad _ , he just… wishes there were more places for two people to sit, and that it was a little brighter.

Adonis turns and regards the windows again. He  _ could,  _ in theory, open the blackout curtains covering the windows, but it seems so wrong to him to do so that he has the terrible feeling he might actually end up cursed if he does it. So, darkness it is. There’s really no problem with it, it’s not like Anzu’s never been in here before— 

The sound of a small, curious “Adonis?” scares the absolute life out of him. 

He will never admit to jumping, and he will certainly never admit to the small, frightened yelp that’d managed to escape him— he makes a mental note to make Anzu promise not to either later, when all of this is in the past. The last thing he needs is this added to the list of things that Kaoru teases him over. 

Adonis turns on a heel, and immediately relaxes when he sees Anzu standing in the doorway with her head quirked to one side. The look on her face is amused and maybe slightly confused, and the way the corners of her mouth pull up a little more when Adonis turns around makes his heart do funny things in his chest. “Sorry,” he mumbles, not entirely sure of what he’s apologizing for. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Sure, it’s no problem.” Anzu steps away from the door, letting it close behind her. Adonis watches the light flooding in from the hall disappear as it swings closed, and has to fight his disappointment. He has half the mind to ask her to prop it open, but the idea of someone walking by is… well, mortifying. 

“...Adonis?”

“S-sorry, what?” Anzu is staring at him, standing much closer than she had been. That same expression of amused curiosity is still on her face, even if it’s a bit harder to see in the dim light. 

“I asked you why you used a note to ask me to come here, instead of just asking me when I saw you at lunch,” she repeats slowly, and Adonis wishes he could sink through the floor. This already isn’t going as planned— well, it hasn’t been going as planned since  _ way _ earlier, but— 

“It…” was a stupid idea from shoujo manga that he thought might be endearing, but that’s not something Adonis can just come out and  _ say _ . “was just to do something different. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t.” Anzu smiles again, a bit wider. Her smile is so sweet, it’s one of so many things that Adonis adores about her. “So?”

“...So?” 

“What did you want to talk about?” Her voice is soft as she asks, a gentle lilt of interest woven into her usual, friendly tone. Adonis does his best not to outright stare, but the way the soft light flickers against the peaks of her face— well, she’s very pretty. He’s very lucky. 

“I just… wanted to talk…” he barely managers to fumble out the words, internally cursing himself— he’s supposed to be sweeping her off her feet! “About…” 

“Abooout…?” Anzu presses softly, leaning forward until the majority over her weight is balanced on the balls of her feet. 

He feels very nervous under the weight of her stare. “I…” he continues to struggle at how to say what’s on his mind and Anzu keeps staring, that amused glint sparkling back in her eyes. “I really like… you.” 

Anzu blinks at Adonis, lost for a moment before a beautiful smile blooms across her features. “I know, Adonis~” she giggles, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. If she weren’t so… lovely, it might come off a touch patronizing. “I really like you too, of course.” 

“Great!” Adonis’ voice cracks on the upper note of the word and his face goes pink— no, pinker. He’s already plenty pink just from stumbling through this interaction. Slowly, because he doesn’t trust his movements not to be jerky and uncoordinated if he hurries, Adonis lifts a hand to cover Anzu’s where it sits on his arm. Her hands are so small, and so warm— so fitting for her, really. “Um…” 

“Yes?” Anzu looks up at him with her eyes twinkling in the low light, and he feels like he could fall into them if he lost his balance.

“I… uh…” It’s at this moment that Adonis realizes her patience must truly be boundless if she is content to stand here as he slowly trickles out words. “I know this probably isn’t how you would have imagined, but…” He takes a very deep breath and holds it for several seconds, before letting it out again. “I would like to ki— um… kiss you.” 

Anzu doesn’t laugh and Adonis literally thanks every single higher power he’s ever heard of for that, but he doesn’t miss the amused glimmer in her eyes. “Adonis, this is perfect,” she assures him, squeezing his arm gently. “Um… you can.” 

“Can…?”

“Kiss me…?”

“Oh. Right.” 

Adonis swallows hard, and brings hand up to rest on on cheek. She smiles at the contact, leaning into it ever so slightly. Alright, and now all he has to do is… yeah. The whole… everything part. Leaning in  _ very  _ slowly, Adonis focuses on her lips (the last thing he wants to do after all this is miss), and watches her eyes flutter close. Her eyelashes are stark against her cheeks, and something about it all makes Adonis’ breath catch in his throat. 

And finally, their lips meet. Anzu’s lips are very soft and taste like strawberry, and the corners curl up the moment their lips meet. Adonis’ heart does a flip at that, and a matching smile pulls at his own lips. There isn’t much to it, a chaste press of their lips together— it’s probably barely a kiss, but they have plenty of time to practice from here on out. 

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by the dear @LazyHaze2 on tweeter dot org! 
> 
> i can also be found on the tweeter @neosanctuarie :) cheers,


End file.
